


Happy New Year's Mycroft

by 1sherlocktogo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: American Politics, British Character, British Politics, F/M, Government, New Years, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sherlocktogo/pseuds/1sherlocktogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well we all know that new years has just passed. I /love/ new years and have felt a great sense of excitement and patriotism for it while i was watching the fireworks in London; essentially this has stemmed from that.<br/>This is UNFINISHED! I accidently posted it when i was meant to save to drafts.<br/>There will be more chapters but feedback would be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How we met

Today is my favourite time of year, the excitement i feel for New Years Day cannot be expressed; I will be calm and fairly neutral throughout the day... Until…the key 5 minuets on the clock until midnight…until the New Year…until a whole new time can start; a new life.  
………………………………………………………………

We met in parliament, on my birthday actually, I had studied international law for 4 years, in both the U.S.A and the UK and because i was one of the best lawyers in the UK, they decided to take me to the U.S.A with non other than Mycroft Holmes (/the/ British government.) 

The whole point of this trip was to try and smooth over international relations with America in hopes that they can become an asset in the UK and hopefully boost the deflated economy.

I had never worked with him before; i mostly worked with Mr. Cameron and Mr. Clegg (whom everyone knows take direction from Mycroft.) 

I had only met Mr. Holmes about a half hour before we boarded our flight to Washington D.C and as soon as I saw him my heart skip in my chest slightly, he was perfect, gorgeous in fact. When he shook my hand to take my name, I got slightly flustered and stuttered slightly upon introduction; not one of my finer moments ill give you that. (I didn't know whether this was something or nothing at the time but when he shook my hand, i felt his fingers on my wrist…was it just the way that his fingers were placed? Did he do it deliberately?) 

We sat and talked for most of the flight, mostly about politics (naturally.) where I shared my opinion on certain laws and politicians (Michael Gove especially; it was quite an unprofessional opinion at that…it souunded more like a rant.) he just sat there and listened attentively to what i had to say; as did i to him.  
After a while, when we boarded the jet, we had actually gotten confortable with one another so he changed the topic of conversation.  
"Does your boyfriend not mind you coming on these trips? I hear you go on most political trips."

My eyebrows shoot up slightly at the mention of a boyfriend and it made me choke slightly on my cup of tea which alarmed him slightly  
"Oh. Im sorry, that was too forward of me."  
To which i reply  
"No. No. Its perfectly fine. Honestly.  
Uhm… boyfriend no, im single, its been that way for a while."

Now its his eyebrows which shoot up  
"No? Why not? if you don't mind my boldness."

"No, not at all its fine.  
Ive only really had 1 boyfriend, when i was about 11 and we were on and off for about 4 weeks; quite sweet really when you think about it but he was in later school years ound snorting cocain on the back of the school bus, so I jumped from that burning boat pretty quickly but not because of the drugs, he didn't do them at the time.  
Anyway. My school work took up most of my time and energy so i didn't get to socialise much but apart from that… no one has actually asked me."

He follows in my footsteps and chokes, but this time on some cake.  
"No one?"  
"No. Not a single person."  
"Thats hard to believe."  
I blush at the compliment and laugh slightly under my breath.  
"Your Bi aren't you?" He inquires  
Panic arose in my chest.

"Y-yes i am. How do you-"

"How do i know that? When i asked you if no one had asked you out you said 'no not a single /person/' person indicates no man nor woman, if you liked one gender you would have said."

"Brilliant.… your rather extrodinary aren't you Mr. Holmes?"

"Please call me Mycroft, I now know your past dating history and your sexuality, were past formality's now, don't you think?"

"Ok. So Mycroft, now you have heard all of my dating history, i believe that it is time that you tell me yours."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Nice try but i don't quite think so."

I question him with my eyes

"I don't know you that well yet."

"Well we have an 8 hour flight to do so haven't we?"

……………………………………………………………………  
We uses all of the 8 hours to our advantage; about 4 hours in, we had compleatly climatised to being round one another and had gotten close. He actually made an excuse for me to sit in his lap (not that i would have put up much of a protest anyway.) when some turbulance rocked the jet slightly while I was walking down the aisle, making me fall into his lap, he just used that as an excuse for me to stay there (although i did spend a good amount of time worrying i was crushing his legs.) when he reached upwards to brush a wayward strand of hair out of my face, his fingers lightly ghosted across my cheek, when he looked into my eyes… there was something strangely akin to careing behind them.

We both leant in and softly pressed our lips togeather in a gentle kiss, Mycroft's hand remained still at my lower back (ever the gentleman.) throught the kiss, slowly the hand pulls you into him so your chest is flush with his, as the kisses go on, they also get more daring, Mycroft was the fist one to deepen it but I was the one who began to explore with tongue, we both /really/ liked that, his tongue seemed to know just shat to do and when and he reveled in the sensation of having my tongue in his mouth, moaning his name, breathless.

After a few moments of this we both break the kiss, heart rates signifigantly more rapid and eyes blown. He interlaced his fingers with mine and places his forehead against yours as you both regain some breath. 

"Well.... I wasn't expecting /that/."

Mycroft's eyes swiftly darted to my own  
"Why was it not good?"  
Concern evident in his voice.

"No-no! It was /really/ good. Its just that i didn't wake up this morning thinking I was going to get the best kiss of my life from my boss, let alone '/The/ British Government.'"

His face relaxed once more and he just chuckled at the reply; probably reveling in the compliment.

…

Throught the rest of the fligt, Mycroft and I got on swimmingly, getting to know one another more; discussing literature, poetry, music… even chivalry (my opinion on chivalry was rather an unusual as I held femenist views but I thought that chivalry was to be savoured, it is actually quite sweet, yet rare to encounter chivalry nowadays.)  
He listened attentively to everything what he had to say and I attentive to him.

We had shared a couple of, what to everyone else be 'dates' while in Washington, most of which were spent laughing and talking; he always would walk me back to our hotel and then to my room but he never made a move on me, not once, i inquired as to why on the 3rd 'date'

"Unlike most men, I don't expect a woman for anything, I always treat people with respect, i certainly won't push someone into doinf something they don't want to do because of 'social convention' or sheer 'politeness'. I always leave the woman to 'make the move' as you so bluntly put it, so that they only go as far as they are willing and that I don't offend her."

"Mr. Holmes, you are absolutely fantastic you know that?  
You are possiably more of a gentleman than thought ever possible; I have never met such a man before with such charm yet so much respect for another."

"I can only be privileged to have such a complement bestowed upon me. Thank you."

…

When we both arrived back into London, we both exchanged mobile numbers and we actually worked with eachother alot more than we did prior to the U.S.A trip but something told me that, that was his doing.


	2. Chapter 2

We continued to work close-to or with one another from thus forth.  
We continued on with our dates- no longer 'dates' because we had actually decided to become a couple, in a rather awkward manner at that...

-

*text*

"Is there any chance your free for lunch at 2:30?-MH"

"Im sorry, no, I have to sit in on a meeting between Mr. Putin and Mr. Cameron. How about 3? X"

"3 sounds perfect, the little italian place, near where my brother lives?- M"

"That sounds amazing, I can't wait. See you there. X"

"See you there- don't bother to go home and get changed, my car will be waiting outside downing street.- M"

"Ok, i'll see you at 3. X"

-  
*after the meeting*

"Ill havve those documents to you by mid- day monday, is that alright?"

"Of, course, Mr. Putin, wants this friendship just as much as I.  
Oh and enjoy lunch with Mr. Holmes."

"Of course Mr. Cameron but may I just ask how exactly you know about that?"

"Mycroft Holmes doesn't just pass through these gates, he owns them. Enjoy."

"Thank you. Until monday Mr. Cameron?"

"Until monday." 

I proceeded to walk down the halls until i reached that all to familiar black door, one of the servents opened it for me- that was one of the few things tht annoyed me about coming here, they opened doors for you as if you arent compitent enough to do it yourself- when i got outside, the singature black Jaguar awaited. I just slid in, without a word. 

"Mr. Holmes, lovely too see you again, as always."

"Likewise, Miss Allister and may I say that you look wonderful."

I blushed seven shades of scarlet and got slightly flustered- I wasnt used to getting compliments.

"Thank you. I could say the same for you."

We sat in the car and discussed our respective days- well as much as we could without putting the countrys security at rist.

When we arrived at the resteraunt within about 20 minuets, the time had actually flown by.  
He quickly made sure that he helped me out of the car, not that I needed it of course, more of an act of chivalry on his part- perhaps it was best ge did help me, after all, I stepped onto the pavement and stumbled backward slightly; he being the brilliant man that he was and made sure the hand on my back steadied me, sadly not enough because when de did finally steady me compleatly it looked like we had just 'dipped me' during some kind of ballroom dance.  
His eyes quickly scanned to check if i was balanced and then looked into my eyesto see if the shock had faided- that moment, again, it felt the same as the one on the plane.

His lips slowly met my own in a soft kiss.  
He broke it, in favour of getting me to stand at full height once more, a blush gracing my cheeks and a smile gracing my lips. 

He puts his arm out  
"Shall we?"  
I dont reply, I just link his arm with my own and we proceed into the resteraunt- a one called 'Angelo's' I believe. 

I'm stunned to find the resteraunt, conpleatly empty, spare the one set of table and chairs in the centre of the room; a man walks over- who i can only assume is the manager.

"Ah! Mr. Holmes! Your brother told me you'd be coming. Ive set everything to your requests.  
And this must be the lady in question. Miss..."

"Allistar. Alana Allister. Nice to meet you Angelo."  
I put my hand out to shake his hand which he eagerly responds too.

"Please this way."  
He showed us to our table and made sure we were comfortable and had our drinks before he let us have some privacy, if only for a little while.

I put the menu on the table, already knowing what I was going to order but that wasn't the purpose, I clasp my hands underneath my chin with a smirk upon my face.

"Mr. Holmes, you have been keeping secrets from me haven't you?"

He remains as aloof as possible but slight worry evident in his eyes- he didnt want me to find out that he'd hired out the entire resteraunt for our dinner date.  
"I have no knowledge of what you are refering to?"

I saw the concern and deliberately skipped to the other thing I had in mind.  
"You didnt tell me you had a brother!"  
I feigned offence, finishing with a smile and a slight chuckle, letting him know that it wasnt the question i wanted to ask, he continued with the little 'game' we had going.

"And you didnt tell me you had a sister, a twin at that"  
He smirked. 

"Tuchè Mr. Holmes but how did you know that?"

"Whenever you hear the repetition of someone elses name, you turn around, looking to respond, as you do with your own name; that can mean one of two things  
A.) your not who you say you are  
Or  
B.) youve gotten used to hearing a certain name over a prolonged space of time and youve frequently been refered to by it by mistake so you have learned to respond to it, just incase someone may actually be asking for you.  
A natural reflex from your childhood."

"That is absolutely brilliant! I underestimate you Mr. Holmes."

Angelo comes back over to take our order.  
"And what would the happy couple like?"

We both reply  
"Were not… uh no were not together. Ill take the compliment though."  
"Were not together."  
Mycrofts eyebrows furrow in slight confusion but he continues.

"Ill have the carbonara over linguini, if you wouldnt mind."

"Ill have the muscles in white wine, cream and garlic please."

"Coming right up."  
When Angelo leaves Mycroft continues his inquiry from before. 

"Compliment?"

"Hmm?, pardon?"

"You said, 'thanks but ill take the compliment'…"

"Oh of course, umm… well when you havent been asked out by anyone in 19 years you draw your own conclusion that you're not attractive enough to be in any relationship. After a while, it becomes compliment for someone to think that you're in a relationship with someone."

"We'll soon have to change that now wont we?"

"Excuse me?"  
He slides his chair out from under the table and pats his knee.

I raise my eyebrow.  
"Im not sitting on your knee."

"Dont argue with me dear, just sit please."

"Ill crush your legs, i cant."

"Yes you can and yes you will, your no where near as heavy as you think you are my dear."

"Fine, ill relent."

He smirks.  
I sit on his lap, rather uncomfortably because im trying not to press my gull weight on him.

"Good but your not relaxing."

I futilely try to lie  
"I am!"  
He raises his eyebrow.  
"Fine."  
I finally press my full weight against his legs, he shifts slightly, making himself more comfortable.  
"What did you mean before…"

"I have a proposal for you.  
We have been on frequent dinner dates over the past several months and i would like to ask if you would like to change that… for the better?"

"Im lost… could you please elaborate?"

"Change things with one another? In the respect that, I will be yours and equally you will be mine, until which time we decide to ceice therelationship…or develop it further."

Oh fuck! hes not… but he is… why didn't you see this coming?! why cant just say it simply.  
"Say it. Ask me, don't make it sound like such a business proposition."  
I trace his collar with my thumb and fix the tie which doesnt need fixing, just to seem less awkward than I actually am. 

He grasps my hands, stopping them in their task; he kisses both of my hands on the knuckles. His eyes look into mine, vulnerability evident behind his eyes.  
"Would you like to start a relationship with me?"

I run my hand through his hair, making sure when i finished my fingers ghosted along the skin on his neck before leaning in wnd whispering.  
"Yes, of course I would Mycroft."  
I lean in and kiss his temple, he seems to let out a sigh of relief.

He leans in and goes for my lips once more, I eagerly respond, our lips caressing one another's in the perfect way, he keeps his hand firmly on my lower back and he uses it to his advantage when his tongue asks for enterance which I allow. He searches out all of the sensitive spots in my mouth, finding more than i even knew i had. He breaks in it in favour of allowing some air and talking.  
"I've been wanting to fo that for months."

"Me too, and you certainly don't disappoint."  
A throatey chuckle escapes him.

"Im sorry to say my dear but Angelo's coming back, you'll have to get off my legs, before he comes back." He pats my lower back.

"Oh! Of course! Sorry." I stood and rounded the table to sit in my chair but he pulled the chair under the table with his leg, so my chair was closer to his own; I just sat there, not questioning the change of seating plan.

"No need to apologise my dear."  
Angelo enters a second later with our meals, he seems to question the seat positioning for a second before dissmissing it.

"One carbonara over linguini and muscles in white wine cream and garlic. Would there be anything else?"

Mycroft just looks at Angelo, sharing wordless conversation and he leaves, looking as if Mycroft has just asked for something…

I saw Mycroft give my food a questioning look.  
"It does actually taste nice, i assure you of that. Here try one…"  
I take a muscle from its shell and allow its sauce to thuroughly cover it and point the fork in his direction, he incredulously takes the food from the fork… damn that was a little bit too sexy for such a simple action.

He eats the food given and his eyebrows furrow.  
"See, I told you."

"That is rather spectacular." I just laughed.

\-- We ate our respective meals, enjoying one anothers company and sharing mindless chatter.  
(Mycroft had asked for wine when wordlessly communicating with Angelo.)

We drained the bottle between us, it was fantastic, rather fruity if I remember correctly.  
Part way through our date- after the meal, while drinking the wine- his hand reached over the table and stroked my own, my heart jumped at the epithet, just enjoying the sensation of his hand upon my own.

I was feeling a little bit… disorientated /BUT/ by that time, we had been there for about 4 hours and it was about 7:30 so I had done quite well under the curcumstances; to be absolutely honest he looked much more composed but i could see the cracks beginning to form, his words slurring slightly, he was a man who was used to drinking much higher volumes of alchohol but at much smaller quantities.

He checked his watch on his wrist  
"I think its time we take our leave…" I check also  
"Oh god! I think it is."

Mycroft leaves money on the table for Angelo, quite alot by the looks of it. I grab my coat, enveloping my self in its warmth as we exit onto the cold streets of London.  
"Well i must say Mycroft, this has been one of the most memorable nights i have had the fortune to experience. Thank you." I place a chaste kiss to his lips while he firmly presses his against mine in return. His hand snakes around my back and pulls me closer so my chest is against his, he kisses me again. Properly.  
Mouths moulding to one another's, tongue's snaking in to taste and caress the others', never before had he shown this kind of passion. When we broke it, we were both breathless, he managed to get a breif sentance out.

"My home isnt far out if you want another drink."

I reply, still slightly flustered  
"I think ill take you up on that."

Within 3 muinets his car was pulled to the kerb and we were on pur way to his home which I had been too before on a few of our other, less social dates.

I mockingly make my checklist which i had invented the first time i had entered his home and it stuck.

"Still big… yes.  
Still expensive… yes.  
Still elegant… yes.  
And finally  
Does it still have the key to my heart?"

Mycroft chuckles.  
"Why dont you go and check?" He replies obviously understanding what im refering too.  
"Fine."  
I dont even take my heels off and i try to remember…  
"If I remember correctly, it should be… right here…"  
I take a turn to my right.  
Not that I'de expected it to have moved.

"*fake gasp* you still have the key to my heart! The huge library! Check!" I wink at. Him and he just stands there watching me.

"What? Whats wrong?, have i got something on me?"

"Not at all my dear! Im just admiring the view of my girlfriend, compleatly entranced by the view of books."  
I blush and still look into the library.

"Come, ill get us a drink."

"Could i just get some water i cant get drunk."

"Why not? If you dont mind me asking."

"Ive never allowed myself to get drunk before, ive been woried what i may say to people if im with company and if im in private what i may do to myself... And i have work tomorrow."

"Well, you have the day off at my request and i am ordering my girlfriend to get drunk with me!"  
He says it in a playfull manner.

"Well i cant say no can i?"

"No. Now we'll start with a drinking game…"

"Ok, go on…"

"We both have to drink 2 'shots' and whoever is the slowest, has to take the 3rd shot from the others' mouth, does that sound fair?"

"I think you just need an excuse to kiss me and drink at the same time *wink and smile*"  
He just laughed as he went to fetch the glasses and the alcohol. 

He sets 4 glasses on the table- 2 for me and 2 for him- he fills them both, sliding my two over to me.

"Ready?"

"Two seconds, let me do one thing."  
I take off my heels finally and tie my long dark dair back so it wont interfere.

"Ready."

We stare at eachother  
"3…2…1…go!"  
We both drain the glasses quickly but him slightly faster.

He smiles  
"You know what happens now! Come closer."  
I do so sitting right next to him; he pours my punishment and drinks it but he doesnt swallow.  
He pulls me close to him so im pressed against him and he firmly presses his lips to mine- i feel the warm alcohol pour into my mouth, i moan at the sensation but quickly swallow.  
We continue the kiss although the alcohol has long been gone from my mouth- the euphoric feeling from the alcohol has krept in and is making us bold; we explore with tongues, alot of tongues, it was… sexy, thrilling, HOT, extremely hot. The moans escaping me were obscene but that only seemed to spurr him on more, pulling me as close as possible, I finally straddled him with a thigh next to each of his- his trace patterns on my hips.

We both broke the kiss, breathless and euphoric from the alcohol.  
"Well…"  
I just laughed.  
I picked up the vodka and took a mouthfull, almost coughed up a lung after i swallowed it  
"Oh come on, I thought you could take your alcohol better than that."  
He grabs the bottle from me and immitates my actions- showing me how its done.

"Oh come on Mycroft its not a competition… im feeling slightly dizzy is that normal."

"Yes just go with it you'll be fine."  
Feeling bold he decides to lie  
"Soon enough you'll begin to feel sensitive and a little … 'turned on'"

"Ok I know ive never been drunk but im not that stupid."

"I take that as on offence that you think i would lie to you."  
In his mind hes laughing but hes keeping a calm exterior, trying to tell the lie.

"Ok, im sorry- I think im in denial."

"Denial?"

"Yes. Ive ben slightly sensitive for the past 5 minuets and 'turned on'- as you so bluntly put it; not that there is a nice way to- for the last 10."  
He raises an eyebrow, he wasnt expecting that at all. I go on to explain my theory.

"As you have probably already noticed, i hold myself rather stiffly, not awkward but strait, tall… but still stiffly, ive been told that even when relaxed my muscles still retain alot of tention; my theory is the alcohol has made my muscles actually relaxed thus making me more sensetive than before but as for the arousal… ive wanted to fuck you since we were on the plane but i wanted to see where this would lead and my inhibitions are lowered so im allowing myself to do something i was refraining from… oh! your phone vibrating on my inner thigh isnt helping."

"While i can say that i wanted you as badly as i do right now, i think we better make the most of it hmm?  
I was wondering if you could feel that, getting off on it are we?" He raises an eyebrow, his eyes going dark.

"Getting off? No. Getting me aroused beyond comprehension… god yes."  
He groans as I almost growl the last part in his ear.

He places his hands on my thighs, pushing up my dress until it was bunched up at my hips and begins to trace patters with his fingers onto my thighs which- due to the sensitivity- feel more arousing than any other touch I have had prior.

"Would you like to continue?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"God yes."


End file.
